


Donna Okumura - Coffee Practice

by IWP_chan



Series: Haru Okumura Week 2K18 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Haru's knock-out products make another appearance, HaruOkumuraWeek2K18, come read my hot take on platonic haruake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Haru Okumura Week Day 3: Café. Haru wants to practice making her coffee blends and wrangles Akechi to be her guinea pig- err, taste-tester.





	Donna Okumura - Coffee Practice

Summary: Haru Okumura Week Day 3: Café. Haru wants to practice making her coffee blends and wrangles Akechi to be her guinea pig- err, taste-tester.

_Note: When I grab onto something, I latch and never let go. Yes, I’m talking about the knock-out products. This is set in November in-game._

**Warnings: Haru’s Knock-Out Products, Some (Fun) Platonic HaruAke Interactions, I’m Sorry Akechi I Swear I Love You, This Is Still Set In A Mafia AU I SWEAR, I Wanted To Slip Haru’s Guns In Here Somewhere But It Didn’t Happen.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

“Okumura-chan.”

Haru perked up and stared intently at Akechi who put the coffee cup in his hand on the counter. The two of them were in Leblanc, which was closed for the day by Boss to give Haru the freedom to practice making her coffee blends (Haru owed the man so much for his help).

“Did you…” Akechi trailed off, his cheeks reddening and sweat building on his forehead. He took a deep breath, pushed the cup away from him, and cast his eyes about Leblanc, his stare lingering longingly on the faucet.”Yes, Akechi-kun?”

“Did you put hot sauce in this?” Akechi’s eyebrow twitched.

Haru beamed, “Oh, you noticed! Yes, I did.”

She downright _enjoyed_ the longsuffering look on Akechi’s face.

(He’d passive-aggressively get back at her later for this, and Haru would retaliate again, and the vicious cycle would continue until one of them called for a truce- which meant it would never stop.)

Akechi smiled politely at her, lips stretched too wide to be sincere, and pushed the cup even further away from him.

Haru grabbed the cup, brought it to her lips and took a sip.

“I don’t understand what your problem with it is. I didn’t add _that_ much hot sauce.”

The unimpressed look Akechi sent her way told her exactly what he thought about her statement.

Haru hummed as she put the cup back on the counter, “How about I make another one for you to try out?”

She didn’t wait for a response as she started to make a second batch of coffee.

“I call this the Rain Special.” She cheerfully set a different cup in front of Akechi.

He stared skeptically at the cup before he tentatively took a sip. His eyes widened and he hastily, but carefully, put the cup back on the counter; his shoulders slumped and his eyelids drooped.

“Knock-out coffee?” He murmured, staring dazedly at the cup before lifting it again to take another sip, “That’s a cheap trick.”

“It’s not.” Haru sniffed indignantly.

“You know people drink coffee to stay awake?”

“Yes. Generally, that is.” Haru agreed, smiling enthusiastically, “But sometimes people want to enjoy coffee late at night without worrying about it throwing off their sleeping schedule.”

Akechi hummed thoughtfully, nursing the cup, “Maybe it’s not such a cheap trick, after all.”

Haru’s smile softened and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence while Akechi sipped at his coffee.

After he finished the cup, he put it to the side and dropped his head n the counter, wrapping his arms around it and using them as a cushion. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

Haru leaned on the counter, observing Akechi carefully, face pensive, before she took the cups to the sink and washed them

The sound of the water from the faucet didn’t rouse Akechi, and so Haru felt comfortable in walking up to the attic and burrowing one of Ren’s jackets (she knew that Ren wouldn’t mind) to drape over Akechi’s shoulder. Akechi sighed contentedly in his sleep, no doubt from the lingering traces of Ren’s Sky flames on the jacket.

Haru smiled mischievously as she reached for her phone and took a picture. She sent it to Makoto, telling her to spread it on the internet if something happened to her, and then sent it to Ren, who sent back _‘Haru I love you’_ in response. She giggled.

She now knew what Ren’s phone background was going to be the next time she saw it. Akechi would kill her and then himself from embarrassment if he knew about it. It was _so_ worth it. Best confirmation to the success of her Rain Special coffee she could ever hope for.

.

End


End file.
